


"And We are Live, Listeners!"

by DigiDragon7, sinnamonkitkat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom!Cecil, Cecil Is Not Subtle, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, carlos is a needy husband, cecil has weird biology, i wanted to write sex in the radio station tbh, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDragon7/pseuds/DigiDragon7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonkitkat/pseuds/sinnamonkitkat
Summary: Cecil discovers an unexpected visitor hiding under his desk in the radio booth and things soon escalate.The residents of Night Vale discover they are in for a rather more erotic night than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello listeners, today is a fine day, don't you all think so? I just returned from having an important meeting with Station Management, and when I say meeting I just stood in front of their door and waited for a letter to be thrust under with my name on it. Now, I’m not normally supposed to read what Station Management has told me, but I feel as though I must.” Cecil opened the letter. “Hmmm, it would appear that over the next couple of days we are going to be having some new interns enroll here, isn't that great? I do miss having Dana around, but I suppose being mayor does come first after all.”

 

Cecil sighed briefly and shifted in his chair. He felt something brush against his leg under the desk, but thought it was nothing. After all, it wouldn't be the first time it happened. Things that were often not in the station, often found themselves in the station, and that’s just how Things were. Nothing to be concerned with.

 

Then he felt it again, a firm feeling on his left leg, like something was gripping onto him. These Things seem awfully grabby today. The feeling began to move up his leg, reaching his inner thigh. Strange, these Things usually don't touch for long periods of time.

 

“Listeners, I don't know if I should be worried or not, but I think there is something under my desk. Usually I would not be bothered, you know how Things are, they get everywhere, and brush against you from time to time, but this thing, it is, different. It has been touching me for at least 30 seconds and has made no sign of letting go. I fear whatever _it_ is may be hostile, so I have decided to take a peek under my desk for a brief moment-” Cecil peeked underneath his desk to see the shine of what looked like a large pair of eyes before a pair of glasses, a nose, a face, and then a mane of perfect hair emerged from the shadow.

 

Carlos smiled up at Cecil and winked at him. Cecil felt his breath hitch and his face start to turn a deep shade of red. Carlos was touching his inner left thigh, stroking it with such delicacy. He lifted his other hand and began doing the same to the other thigh. He looked up at Cecil and pointed upwards, indicating for him to carry on with the show, but quickly put a finger to his lips, winking as he did so.

 

 _Damn it Carlos, you and your perfect hair,_ Cecil thought as he lifted his head back up to the mic.

 

“Well I can safely say that whatever it was that was touching my leg is now gone, and hopefully, it will not return.”

 

He grimaced.

 

Cecil could feel Carlos shifting closer to his legs _(how did he get under there in the first place?)_ and felt a pair of hands move up his thighs to caress his crotch.

 

“And now in other news...aha...in other news, the hooded...The Hooded Figures, would like to remind everyone that the dog park is still out of bounds to everyone, including dog walkers and their dogs. We know that-” Cecil felt a flat palm press against the front of his checkered patterned jeans, “HAH...WE KNOW, we know, _this_ , _this_ is not old news. I can’t see why The Hooded Figures must keep saying it. We know. _We know._ ”

 

Carlos was getting adventurous, and had began undoing the fastenings to Cecil’s jeans with an expert hand (something only a scientist could do that fast), and in no time at all, barely enough for Cecil to catch a breath, Carlos was sliding a hand underneath Cecil’s shirt and kissing his inner thigh, palming him more and more.

 

_Goddamn it, why here of all places, why now, not that I’m complaining, am I complaining? Shhhh you’re not complaining._

 

“And now..hh...traffic...all transssssportation within Night Vale, has stopped…” He swallowed hard, “it has all, completely...stopped...until furrrther notice. This includes: cars...buses...tramsss...bicycles...and any other vehicle, ahaa, with wheels.” Cecil reached a hand under the desk to find Carlos’s perfect hair, and gripped it tightly. “Planes have also stopped mid-air, and...and there will be, hehh, a significant delay...until...my apologies listeners, I seem to be having difficulty reading all of a sudden-” Carlos pinched his leg, “-for no other reason, than the words, ceasing...to….exist?”

 

_Get it together Cecil, this is not the first time you have been touched by someone just-ohhhh noooooo, this is bad. This is not good for me at this current moment._

 

Carlos (somehow, in his sciency way) had managed to pull Cecil’s jeans and underwear (which he’d remembered to wear for once) to just halfway down his thighs and was stroking Cecil’s slit with much enthusiasm. It was wet to his touch and after moving his fingers over it a few times, he carefully slid a finger into Cecil, who jerked in his chair so hard he knocked his mic. Noise surged through his headphones. He could not do this anymore, he could not sit on _live_ radio and _not_ broadcast about this right now, but Carlos said, or well, indicated for him not to. However, even if he were allowed to broadcast it, whether words would coherently flow from his mouth was another matter entirely.

 

Now there were multiple fingers pressing their way inside of him, wet and slick, prying him open, and he needed more. He needed to touch Carlos too, not just his hair, which Cecil still had a firm grip on, but his face, his cheeks, his lips, his…

 

“Hhh...Carlos…” Cecil breathed out in a sigh, beginning to quiver a little. Carlos looked up at Cecil, a grin plastered across his face. It was only very occasionally that Carlos managed to pluck up enough courage, and sass, to pull off something like this, but when he did it would always drive Cecil mental with need. This time however, Carlos must have some newfound courage from...somewhere, not that Cecil was ever going to complain. He never did.

 

“Listeners, have I ever told you how wonderful Carlos is?”

 

Carlos stopped moving his fingers.

 

“You all know Carlos, beautiful, perfect Carlos, with his perfect hair...who is also my boyfriend, and a scientist.”

 

Carlos retracted his fingers, making Cecil whimper slightly.

 

“He does a LOT of science. I’m never entirely sure exactly what it is, but I do know that he does is _always_ for the benefit of our community, and I couldn't be more proud to have him as my perfect boyfriend.”

 

Cecil heard a quiet snicker come from under the desk, and felt a pair of hands touch him again, seemingly trying to tug his clothes off. He allows it.

 

“However, I do think it sometimes strange to have an outsider as my boyfriend, but what can I say? He settled right in, captured my heart instantly, and certainly captured all of our collective interest…”

 

Carlos shuffled closer to Cecil, who felt a wave of warm air hit his exposed groin.

 

“But I can safely say that Carlos is certainly more than deserving of having a spot here in our small desert community to do all the science he wants, for whatever purpose he deems fit. And I will alwayaaaaaahaaaaaasssssssssssss...be...th-there...s-s-supporting...h-him…”

 

Cecil felt a warmth enter him that he could only describe as pure ecstacy. It filled his body with more want than he had felt in a while. He spread his legs as far as they would go in his booth chair to accommodate for the small space. Carlos gripped onto Cecil’s hips and deeply thrust his tongue into him, licking up all of the oozing wetness he was producing as he became more aroused with each lick. He groaned softly and pulled Carlos’ head towards him, needing more. Carlos removed his glasses, folding them and placing them into his lab coat pocket for safety. He pressed his mouth against Cecil’s entire opening and sucked slightly, attempting to draw out the appendage he knew was inside. Cecil didn’t use it much but it was an extreme source of sensitivity that only Carlos really knew about.

 

Cecil was beginning to gasp and had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself full on moaning into the mic. He decided to play a prerecorded sponsor message to allow himself some composure time and to let out the deep throated growl he had been holding back for a while.

 

The sound made Carlos grin, and he decided to take further measures to coax Cecil’s tentacle-like cock from its hiding place. He drew a line with his fingers down from Cecil’s hips, over his thigh to underneath his chin, and poked at the oozing mass that Carlos had his tongue buried in. Cecil flinched slightly, but then melted back into his chair as Carlos pressed two fingers inside of him.

 

The prerecorded message ended and Cecil suddenly realised he was back on air. He bit his hand to prevent himself from moaning out loud again.

 

“Welcome back...listeners! Uhhhh, sorry...about that earlier, I...I was having a small moment…” Cecil taps Carlos’s head, attempting to tell him to just slow down for a moment. “It’s a funny thing...everything...I guess...you never know where anything will take you...or where...anything came from...what is...anything? A feeling?...A...thought? Not that they...are allowed anyway...haha...haaaaaa...I am currently...experiencing some personal...uhhh...hhhhhh...things…”

 

Carlos had finally managed to find Cecil’s dick, and the feeling of Carlos’ fingers against it were enough to completely send Cecil over the edge.

 

_“Inowtakeyouprematurelytotheweather!”_

 

_FUCKING GOD_

 

Cecil gripped Carlos’ shoulder as he pushed his chair away from the desk, and yanked Carlos up into a sloppy but needy kiss. He could taste himself on Carlos’s tongue but he didn't care, he slid a hand under Carlos’ lab coat and shirt up his back and drew him against his chest. Carlos responded by straddling Cecil’s legs as best he could, carefully touching Cecil’s now twitching and writhing cock, causing Cecil to whimper into his mouth.

 

“Cecil you have been so _good_ so far, I didn’t think you’d break this early,” Carlos flashes him a sly grin.

 

“You know how needy I can be sometimes Carlos, you made me this way, this is all your fault, and I couldn't even broadcast it.”

 

“Well I’m sure the listeners of Night Vale would love to hear how good I make you feel, so I’ve decided that after the weather you are allowed to broadcast everything I’m doing to you, if you’re even able to do so.”

 

“Carlos, nothing would give me more pleasure…” Carlos gripped Cecil’s dick firmly in his hand, encouraging a drawn out breathy moan in response. “I think...hhhhnn...I would like to see _this_ Carlos...far more often..hahaaaaa..”

 

“Hmm, maybe. Stand up.”

 

Cecil shot to his feet, almost throwing Carlos off in the process. He began to pant heavily as Carlos moved him so that he was leaning against his desk, facing his husband still. He placed his hands behind him to steady himself and moved his microphone so that he could still speak into it. Carlos began to remove his lab coat (replacing his glasses) and moved himself to in-between Cecil’s legs. The weather finished and Cecil grinned hazily as he began to speak.

 

“I have something special for you now listeners, an opportunity that will probably never come up again. Carlos is here with me in the radio station, standing before me, staring at me with lust in his sparkling eyes. The truth is, he’s been here the whole time, doing...indescribable things to me whilst I have been making this broadcast. And now, listeners, he is allowing me to broadcast everything that he is going to do to me until the show finishes.”

 

Carlos smiled at Cecil, he may or may not regret doing this later, but for now at least it was really turning him on, and he was _not_ going to stop now.

 

“I must say, listeners, I am a little nervous for the coming moments. Who wouldn't be when the man who you dream about on a daily basis is standing before you? Removing his clothing one piece at a time to reveal his toned, and deceptively muscular body. Truly it is a sight to behold and words cannot possibly describe everything about him. Now Carlos is grinning at me, as he touches the fastenings of my shirt, undoing them with precision and ease. His hands are feeling my body all over, as mine are doing so to his. His breathing is steady, but his heart beats fast as he moves closer to me and presses that bodice against mine...oh listeners, he is warm and his skin is smooth and soft.”

 

Cecil began to make breathy moans as Carlos pressed his crotch into Cecil’s. He had removed all but his boxers and was as hard as anything.

 

“Carlos, is now kissing my body, his lips marking every part of me. He is at my neck, and I can feel...teeth, nipping at my skin, oh Carlos...he is now, biting into my neck, which feels, sensuous and exciting. His perfect hair is brushing against my shoulder, which tickles slightly but it is overpowered by the feeling of his hands on my groin. Ohh, how I ache for him listeners. His hands are stroking my sensory organ with such skill, it feels...amazing...and...I...haaaaaahhhhhhhhh…”

 

Cecil began to lose his composure as Carlos tightened his grip on Cecil’s dick, and he felt his own cock throb against his boxers. He moved briefly to kiss and suck on Cecil’s ever writhing cock, which earned him a string of moans and mutterings. He spread Cecil’s legs as far as they would go, even lifting one to open Cecil up before him. He looked down at the man who had become a moaning mess on the desk, glasses skewed, hair now messy, and smiled down at him. Carlos removed his shorts, letting them fall to the floor as his cock sprung free, quivering as the sudden cold air rushed into his groin. Cecil looked up at Carlos, shakily breathing and seemingly about to continue on with his broadcast. Carlos slathered his dick with some of the oozing wetness from Cecil and pressed into him. Cecil arched his back, and let out a sharp, deep, guttural moan that went straight to the pit of Carlos’ stomach.

 

“My god...Cecil, baby, you feel so good around me. Listeners, it appears that Cecil is too predisposed to continue talking so I...hehh...shall continue for him. He is before me...right now, quivering...hahh...moaning as I fuck him on his own desk in his booth. Never have I…” He took a sharp intake of breath. “I have _never_ felt such pleasure as when I fuck him until he can’t talk, which is, listeners, a rarity.”

 

Cecil continued to moan and whimper as Carlos began to move inside of him. He wrapped both legs around Carlos’s waist, pulling him deeper inside of him.

 

“I love you...Carlos...hnnggg...so much…please…”

 

“That’s right...hahh...Cecil, keep talking, I want to hear you moan my name for everyone to hear.”

 

“C-Carlos...oh, sweet, haa, Carlos…”

 

Spurred on by Cecil’s moaning, Carlos began to move faster, thrusting so deep into Cecil that their bodies slapped against each other. Carlos leant over Cecil and kissed him again, passionately. He forced his tongue into Cecil’s mouth, licking his bluntly pointed teeth. Carlos reached between them to grip Cecil’s cock again, pumping it in such a way that made Cecil squirm beneath him. Everything suddenly started moving fast and Cecil’s whole body tensed around Carlos, who felt sticky, dark, clouded purple ooze start to cover his hand. He clenched his teeth, moaning Cecil’s name as he came inside of Cecil, pressing hard into him as he did so.

 

Exhausted, Carlos fell against Cecil. He held him and leant steadily on his desk, making sure not to lie on the console. After a few seconds he regained his normal breathing, and brought the mic close to his face.

 

“And with that...exhilarating finale... goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Carlos woke up the next day, in a bed, with his glasses on the bedside cabinet. He looked down and saw that he wasn’t wearing anything and that he was, in fact, in Cecil’s bed. Of course, where else would he be? He put on his glasses and looked to see Cecil flat out beside him, an arm over the edge of the bed and snoring woefully. He smiled and went to the bathroom.

 

Cecil moved his arm into the now empty space next to him and woke up with a small start, wondering where Carlos had gone.

 

“Carlos?? Carlos???”

 

“It’s alright honey, I’m right here.” Carlos emerged from the bathroom, running a hand through his perfect hair. Cecil breathed a sigh of relief and settled back down.

 

“You were amazing yesterday, Carlos.”

 

He blinked. “Oh really? How so?”

 

Cecil cocked his head, looking at him with a mildly puzzled look.

 

“We...well, you _did_ stuff to me...on the radio...on _live_ radio...remember?”

 

Carlos stared at him, processing what he just said. The memories flooded back to him, the image of him fucking Cecil next to his on air microphone suddenly searing into his brain with a sharp jolt.

He squeaked, his face twisting into a look that was a cross between the sheer visceral panic one feels on a daily basis when living in Night Vale multiplied by scientifically intangible amounts, and a bashful (yet secretly smug) smile.

 

Cecil continued to stare at him.

 

“Hah...ahaha...haaha...neat…!” Carlos laughed, nervously.

 

He placed his head in his hands.

 

“How...embarrassing…”

 

Cecil smirked. Oh how he loved his stupid, smart husband. He decided that this would be a moment he would _never_ let Carlos forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any grammatical errors in this I may have missed, I wrote this in the space of about 2 hours before editing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos was having a normal, average day, until he discovered a new chemical. And suddenly all he can think about is Cecil...

Carlos awoke next to his husband and smiled wistfully. Cecil was still asleep, snoring loudly. He patted Cecil’s face gently, urging him to wake up.

 

“Mmmmmmm...morning babe…” Cecil stretched, curling his arms around Carlos.

 

“Morning,” Carlos hugged Cecil tightly, kissing him on the cheek, “I gotta go to work, I’m on the brink of discovering a new chemical.”

 

Cecil whined, clinging to Carlos even tighter. “Nooooooo, staaayyyyyy, Carrrlosss.”

 

“Cecil, honey, you have work too.”

 

“I knowwwwww…” Cecil reluctantly let Carlos go so he could get up to go to the bathroom. 

 

Carlos returned, toothbrush in mouth, and watched Cecil’s sprawled figure in their bed. Never in a million years had he thought when he (somehow) arrived in Night Vale that he would fall in love, and then marry the towns popular radio host. But here he was, married to a snoring, and surprisingly clingy, radio host.

 

When Cecil finally arose from the bed, Carlos had gotten dressed and was prepping his brown shoulder bag with essentials. Cecil stretched sleepily, rubbing all three of his eyes.

 

“Come visit me later?” 

 

“Sure,” Carlos smiled and kissed Cecil, “I’ll come by during the weather, okay?”

 

Cecil beamed, nodding happily.

 

Carlos yelled goodbye from the front door and headed off to his lab, a small skip in his step.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Carlos switched on the radio he kept in his lab. He always listened to the radio while he worked, and when Cecil’s show was on he always worked his best. He had recently been testing out some new chemical compounds and was close to making something new and exciting. Well,  exciting for him anyway. Cecil never really understood what Carlos did, but was content to listen to him babble about science. Carlos could talk about dryer lint and Cecil would still find it fascinating. 

 

Carlos was busy pouring liquids from one flask to another when Cecil’s show came on. He hummed happily as he did so, mixing chemicals together. A bright fuschia pink solution appeared, something he had never seen before. He mixed it eagerly with a stirring rod as Cecil talked about the recent PTA meeting. The Glow Cloud

 

,

A̸̸͎̭ͥ̎͆L̶̞͇̜̭̐͂̉͊ͧͪ̕L͆͒̾̃͏̭ ̖̩͇́̇̒̑̑ͮͬH̨̡̥̺̯̭̳̑A̬̝͉̿̽̋̊ͣͮ̎́̽͟ͅĪ̧̛̞̮̮̩͙ͧ͛͆̒ͧL̡̮̈ͮ̑ͣ̄͋̐̄̕ͅ 

 

had implemented a new lunch hall schedule to help reduce waste and promote healthier eating amongst students. It was very popular amongst the remaining students that hadn’t spontaneously combusted upon contact with the new faintly glowing food. Student moral was very important, you know.

 

As Carlos stirred, he began to feel a little woozy, sweat starting to drip down his forehead. He put on the gas mask he kept close by, in case the stuff turned out to produce volatile gases. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened and with the amount of questionable science that went on in Carlos’ lab, it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

 

Eventually he had to remove the mask, gasping for breath as he did so. He could feel a weird warmth move through his body. Suddenly everything felt too...  _ hot _ in the lab. Sweat prickled under his collar. That couldn’t be good. He rushed for a window but stumbled uneasily to the ground before he could reach it. Carlos groaned, turning his head from where he was slumped on the faintly sticky lino flooring. His forehead throbbed unpleasantly from how he’d fallen but he barely noticed. His brain felt jumbled, thoughts of logic or science or even panic falling from his mind. He could only think of one thing.

 

“And now listeners, it’s time for the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner!”

 

_ Cecil _

\---------------------------------

 

Carlos opened his eyes, blinking wearily. He wasn’t in his lab anymore. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, but somehow it seemed familiar. 

 

He shifted about uncomfortably. He felt hot, sweaty, and extremely touch starved. He groaned slightly, feeling his trousers suddenly become too tight. He undid the top 3 buttons of his flannel shirt, and started to walk through the corridor he was in. He heard voices.

 

One of the voices sounded familiar, so he decided to head in that general direction. As he got closer to the source of the buttery voice he smelt something that he could only describe as home. A mixture of cologne, science, and fresh clothing with a hint of burning plastic.

 

Carlos drew closer, the smell growing stronger, before he saw a man exit a room. He was not tall or short, not fat nor thin, and had a pair of wireless headphones around his neck. The man walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner and Carlos took this chance to rush into the room.

 

He knew this room. It looked like a booth of some kind. A radio booth?

 

_ Wait, I know where I am, this is Cecil’s booth...oh Cecil… _

 

As he thought of his lover he felt his trousers tighten again. A sudden wave of want and need overcame him, and he felt his legs wobble. He steadied himself on the nearby desk, panting heavily.

 

He heard footsteps coming closer and frantically looked around for a hiding spot. 

 

The door opened. Carlos ducked under the desk. Cecil returned and plopped into his booth chair, shifting himself back under his desk.

 

“Hello listeners, today is a fine day, don't you all think so?”

 

_ Shit.  _ Cecil’s voice went straight to Carlos’ crotch and he covered his mouth to prevent a moan slipping out.

 

Cecil continued to talk, bouncing a leg as he did so. Carlos stared at it hungrily. Suddenly, he had an idea. Logically speaking, it was not a good idea. Honestly, it was rather terrible actually. But Carlos was not thinking with logic right now. Logic was the last thing on his mind.

 

He brushed a hand against Cecil’s leg, which twitched at his touch. Cecil said something about ‘Things that were there that were not always there’ and Carlos touched him again. The chair rolled back and a face suddenly appeared in front of Carlos. No going back now. He grinned and pressed a finger to his lips.

 

Cecil’s face disappeared and the broadcast continued as though nothing had happened.

 

Carlos grinned and began touching Cecil as he talked, eliciting blips and momentary lapses in his speech. But he needed more, he needed to  _ touch _ Cecil. Needed to feel his skin, touch his body, taste his lips, taste his…

 

He tugged at Cecil’s jeans impatiently, brushing against Cecil’s crotch as he did so, causing Cecil some  _ mild _ discomfort. As soon as his skin was exposed enough, Carlos hurriedly plunged a finger inside of Cecil. He heard a thud above him and decided to add more fingers. 

 

Carlos heard his name and stopped. Was Cecil talking about him? About what he was doing? He heard the words “perfect boyfriend” and snickered to himself.

 

He decided to take everything a step further and pulled off Cecil’s clothes entirely. Removing his glasses, he buried his face between Cecil’s legs. The taste was divine. Normally Carlos would shy away from oral. It wasn’t that he didn’t like doing it - he just didn't think he was very good at it. However, right now, Carlos wanted to eat Cecil out all day, he wanted to taste all of him and do so much more. He  _ needed  _ more.

 

Cecil had been playing a prerecorded sponsor message, which to Carlos seemed to end all too soon. Cecil was starting to shiver as Carlos continued, now finger fucking him roughly, and finally Carlos had found Cecil’s dick. Well, the equivalent of a dick for whatever the hell Cecil was anyway. 

 

The weather began.

 

Carlos was pulled into a kiss and he knew he was driving Cecil crazy. Just what he wanted. He straddled Cecil’s legs as Cecil began to touch him back. Each touch felt like electricity surging through his body, and it fired him up. He would take Cecil, here, right now, and he wanted Cecil to broadcast it so everyone in Night Vale knew how Carlos was making him feel. 

 

His dick was throbbing against his boxers and freeing himself was sweet relief. The sound of Cecil trying his best to narrate all that was happening turned Carlos on even more. He shakily breathed out as he lifted Cecil’s one leg from the floor, hooking the underside of Cecil’s knee into the crook of his arm.

 

Cecil was looking more and more delicious by the second and Carlos needed to be inside of him.

 

Slathering his cock in Cecil’s thick ooze, he entered Cecil with surprising ease. The feeling of Cecil’s insides tightening around him almost made him cum on the spot, but he managed to compose himself enough to begin fucking Cecil. He sighed blissfully. He had been wanting to do this since he hid under the desk to begin with.

 

Time had become a haze since he found himself in the recording studio, and he was lost in the moment as he fucked his mess of a husband on live radio. He could feel his insides turning to fire and each sense had heightened so much that it was almost overwhelming.

 

Cecil had become a complete moaning mess beneath him, so Carlos continued his broadcast for him. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing but he wasn’t going to stop now. Cecil spoke words to him, and he knew he had replied but he was too spaced out to remember what he had said.

 

The next thing he knew, Carlos felt his entire lower half tense almost painfully and saw that his hand (which he apparently had wrapped around Cecil’s dick at some point) was now covered in black, purplish ooze. He kept moving, shuddering as he felt himself cum hard inside of Cecil who was panting pitifully in front of him.

 

Having finally finished what he went there to do, Carlos’ vision started to become a blur as exhaustion gripped his entire body. He slipped out of Cecil with an unsteady wobble and the next thing he knew he was falling forward, darkness setting in around him. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Carlos woke up, feeling groggy. He blinked. He was in a bed.  _ His _ bed, to be exact. His glasses lay nearby, his labcoat and clothes draped across a chair and half of the bedroom floor. Cecil must have undressed him last night; he couldn’t keep a room tidy if his life depended on it. Strange, he didn’t remember that.

 

_ What the hell happened…? _

 

He stood and went to the bathroom, then heard a deep voice calling his name. Cecil was sat up  in bed, but relaxed when Carlos emerged.

 

Cecil stared at him, which Carlos found odd. Did he look funny?

 

Cecil spoke to him.

 

He heard the words: “ _ did  _ stuff to me...on  _ live  _ radio...remember?”

 

Everything came flooding back. His chemical experiment that morning. His sudden appearance in Cecil’s booth. Him hiding under Cecil’s desk. Him…

 

His eyes widened, and he laughed nervously.

 

“Hah...ahaha...haaha...neat…!”

 

Cecil raised his eyebrows and gave Carlos a look. Carlos placed his head in his hands and felt his face glow a bright red.

 

“How...embarrassing…”

 

He could feel Cecil’s three eyes boring into him and saw that Cecil was smirking somewhat. Cecil would never let him forget this.  _ Never. _

 

Carlos finally lifted his face to look directly at Cecil.

 

“Are you free, like right now, today?”

 

Cecil suddenly looked extremely hopeful. Carlos could have sworn he just told Cecil that he was allowed to use writing materials for the day, despite them being highly illegal.

 

“Yes!” Cecil sat bolt upright, then realised he probably sounded too eager, “ahem, I mean, yeah, Carlos. I’m free, right now, this instant.”

 

Carlos glared at him briefly. Cecil lost his cheek filled grin.

 

Carlos had deduced exactly what he had made in the lab, but he wanted to test his theory. So he was going to do the only thing he could think of.

 

“Could you come with me to the lab?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I really wanted a second chapter from Carlos' POV, and I'm hoping that I didn't fuck up the continuity.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this fic, a third chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
